Anvil of Doom
The Anvils of Doom are the most ancient heirlooms of the Dwarf race. It is on these anvils that the greatest rune weapons have been forged. Each anvil is covered in runes that modern Runesmiths cannot begin to fathom. When striking runes on the anvil, each Runelord uses techniques taught to him by his master that were in turn taught by his master and so on back to the dawn of time. Because of this, no two anvils function in exactly the same way. Their powers can be broken down into three broad categories: those dedicated to Grimnir that emphasise fury, those dedicated to Grungni that emphasise effort, and those dedicated to Valaya that emphasise loyalty. A Runelord, one of the oldest and most revered Runesmiths, may bring an Anvil of Doom to battle. The Anvil is mounted on its own platform, normally deployed on a dominating hill overseeing the battlefield, and the Runelord stands proudly beside it. Whenever a Runelord brings an Anvil of Doom to the battlefield, two Anvil Guards always accompany him. The Guards have sworn the most binding oaths never to abandon the Anvil or the Runelord to the enemy. History The Anvils of Doom are ancient devices forged with great skill by the Runesmiths of old in the bowels of the Thunder Mountain. Using the energy of the volcano's heart, Kurgaz, the most skilled of the old ones, melted gromril to forge the anvils. As they cooled, Kurgaz beat the Rune of Sorcery onto each gleaming anvil. No one knows how many Anvils were forged before the secret of the Rune of Sorcery was lost. The Dwarf Book of Grudges records how an evil dragon attacked Thunder Mountain and slew the old Runesmith in a mighty battle that rent the mountain apart. During the devastation, the forges of Thunder Mountain were destroyed and many Runesmiths slain. In present days, the Anvils of Doom are ancient and valuable heirlooms, and the Dwarfs value them more highly than any of their other possessions. Runesmiths use Anvils of Doom for making magic items. Most Anvils are owned by the various strongholds or by the Guilds, and the Runesmiths make use of them when they need to. A few Anvils are owned by Runesmiths, but these tend to be the sedentary Runesmiths who reside in the halls of Karaz-a-Karak and the weapon shops of Karak Azul. The anvils are objects of great power, and in times of extreme need a Runesmith can unleash fire and lightning upon his foes. With a mighty blow of his hammer, the Runesmith can release the Anvil's power. Lightning strikes as mighty energies unfurl, the sky darkens with brooding energy and clouds of multicoloured magic swirl and sparkle in the air. Miniatures Thorek_Ironbrow_Kraggi_Anvil_of_Doom_6th_Edition_Miniature.jpg|Thorek Ironbrow and Kraggi (6th Edition). Anvil_of_Doom_4th_Edition_Miniature.jpg|4th Edition. Runelord_Anvil_of_Doom_Dwarf_Miniature_Warmaster.jpg|Warmaster. Gallery File:Anvil_of_Doom_Total_War_Warhammer.jpg|Rendering of Anvil of Doom (from Total War: Warhammer) Total War Anvil of Doom Concept Art.jpg Sources * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (7th Edition). * Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (6th Edition). es:Yunque Rúnico Category:Dwarf Armoury Category:Dwarf Military Category:Magic Category:Runesmiths Category:A Category:D